Living Hell
by Nightbloom
Summary: Zechs kidnaped Duo without a trace, and Heero had searched for three years. Now, when all hope was gone, something called him and he goes off in search of his missing, and presumably dead lover. But where was he led to, and why? 1x2, 6x2, rating also fo
1. Prologue

_A/N: Gundam Wing is not mine, belongs to Bandai. The game this is influenced from isn't mine either, and while I bet a lot of people can guess which game it was... I'm not mentioning it till the end because again, it's just the idea. Not the actual place._

_Warnings: Yaoi, NCS, blood and gore, angst, dark, death, murder, violence violence violence. Yay!_

**Living Hell**

Three years had gone by since Heero had last seen Duo. 

Three years since he had made that dreadful mistake. 

Three years since he was left without hope of ever finding his real love again. 

But something led him here, to this supposedly abandoned town. It called him in his sleep, and it called him while he was awake -- so he drove here, never bothering to tell anyone where he was going. 

He ignored the "Road Closed" signs as he continued the trek, abandoning his car when it could take him no further and going on foot. 

Thick fog seemed to raise from the ground, slowing him down a bit. 

As he walked deeper into a foggy area, he couldn't help but to think back to that night he last saw Duo. 

It had been foggy as well. 

He had been drinking. 

He had proposed to Relena. 

Why? 

Simply because, in his state of mind, he confused protectiveness for love... similar to what he felt for Duo. 

Although with Duo, it had been more or less a sense of ownership. Duo use to joke about him not liking to share his toys. 

Heero smiled wistfully as he thought back to his usual reaction. His response was always the same, an expression he had picked up from Duo. "Damn straight." 

It had amused Duo to no ends. 

So he had to ask himself again... why did he set himself up for such a fall. 

Duo had been there... Duo had heard the proposal. 

And he ran. 

Disappeared into the fog. 

Heero ran after him, sobering up rather quickly. 

But by the time he caught up to him, Duo had run into the arms of Zechs. 

And he was screaming. 

Zechs, who for some time now, had shown an unwelcome amount of attention for Duo. It had made them both nervous. And now he stood there with Duo in his arms, a look of insane glee in his face. 

He smirked at Heero as he forced a kiss on Duo, who was becoming limp. Then he picked Duo up into his arms, dropping something, stepped back, and disappeared into the fog. 

Heero had run to where Zechs stood and froze. 

A puddle of blood was there, as well as a knife. 

Heero's brain had shut down as he knelt and gingerly picked it up. This was what had caused Duo to scream, he had realized. Zechs had injured his Duo, and he didn't know to what extent, although the amount of blood pointed to a life-threatening extent. 

Heero screamed Duo's name and went after Zechs... but it was too late. 

The fog covered up the blond's trail, and no one was able to trace it afterwards. 

For one year Heero worked feverishly trying to locate Duo and Zechs, believing that his Duo had to be alive somewhere, refusing to believe the worst until he had physical evidence that proved otherwise. 

Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa had helped. 

And so did Relena, after her initial shock. Despite feeling awkward about finding out where Heero's true feelings lay, she offered comfort and support...emotionally, and physically. 

But going into the second year, their hopes faded. And they slowed their resources. 

By the third year, Heero had found himself searching on his own. They all tried to get him to stop, telling him that it was hopeless, but he continued on. 

It wasn't until the past couple weeks that he too began to think of his search as a hopeless cause, and then he started dreaming. 

Of this town. 

Of this place. 

And someone calling his name. 

Heero's heart sped up as he paid more attention to his surroundings. Despite the fog, he recognized this place from his dreams. 

The gas station and it's abandoned cars, windows broken, paints peeling. 

The fast food store with it's dirty windows. 

Small stores all boarded up, graffiti adding some color. 

In his dreams he always saw a figure by the cross walk, waiting. 

Each time he approached, the figure faded, and a trail of blood began. 

Heero hesitated for a moment, and made his way to the cross walk. 

There was no one there, but he stopped to look around. 

Glancing at the floor, he was unsettled to see dark patches. Was that old and dry blood? It was hard to tell. 

He was about to follow it when something stopped him. A faint glitter of something on the floor by the traffic sign. 

Leaning down he picked up a bent piece of metal. 

It was a scratched up gold cross, with flakes of what looked like dried blood on the bottom half. Attached to it was a kinked and broken end of a chain. 

Heero felt himself grow light headed. This was the cross that Duo always wore... and this was the chain that he had given as a gift to replace Duo's old one. 

He was here at one point. 

So where was he now? 

Heero looked at the dark patches on the road. 

He walked to the center and looked down the road. He could not see to the end of the block, but he knew he had to go down that way. Something called him forward, faint in his heart. 

"Heero..." it seemed to whisper. "Please...help me." 

He took a step forward, and braced himself. 

Hope flared into him once again, burning his soul. 

"Duo," he murmured. "Duo, I'm here." 

tbc... 

..._yeah... i think i'll be living up to my usual "expect the unexpected" motif that friends have learned from previous stories, RP's, and yada yada yada *evil evil grin*_


	2. Chapter 1 Ghost Town

**Chapter 1**

Heero stood at the crosswalk that always plagued his dreams. No matter in which direction he looked, the fog limited his vision to almost nothing. 

Looking down, he noted that the dark patches looked like it had once been something wet, and something was dragged through it. 

He took a stop forward and hesitated. He knew that here in this place he would find an answer... but was it the one that he was looking for? He shook his head and the growing dread that grew in his heart as he gathered all the courage he had and moved. 

He kept his eyes mostly to the floor, walking in the direction that the splotches seemed to lead, occasionally glancing up to make sure he wasn't heading to a dead end or an abandoned car. 

It unnerved him to see no life at all in this small city. What had caused the people to abandon it, and why hadn't the government sent anyone to investigate it? 

After his business with Duo, he would demand that Une send some Preventors to figure out what happened. 

He walked for what seemed like a long time until he came to a dead end. The road looked like it had collapsed, and there was no safe route down. It basically looked like the earth split in two. The gap was too wide of a distance to make it in one jump, even with a running start. 

He would have to find some other way. 

As he turned to leave, he froze. 

What was that on the side of the road? And that smell! 

Heero made his way to it, recognizing the scent of blood. 

His face remained steady as he approached a mutilated body. 

His heart, however, jumped. 

He knelt near the body and sighed in relief. Despite the bloody mess, there was dark hair showing, and the clothing hinted at this being a female. 

Or rather, it use to be a female. 

A few things caught his interest. As he examined the body, he couldn't help but notice that it looked like flesh had been torn away from her. An animal of some kind? Bloody footprints moved away from the corpse, but faded away, only giving a clue to the attacker's direction. But even then, the prints weren't remotely human or animal. Looking further, Heero discovered a blood-stained paper hanging from her pocket, and a set of keys from her belt loops. 

Heero picked them up, hoping that maybe these keys would lead to some for of transportation. The paper turned out to be a map of the city. Some areas had been scratched off, other circled. But one section caught his interest. 

It was the park near the shore. 

Thinking back, Heero swore he remembered a park in his dreams as well. Something, or someone, was always coming towards him. 

He made his mind up. He would have to go there. But how? 

Judging from the map, just about all ways were blocked. But maybe... 

There was an apartment complex back down further. Maybe he would be able to go around that. 

Glancing down at the keys, he realized that there was a name inscribed on them. 

"Blue Water Apartments." 

Looking back at the map, Heero felt a bit of excitement when he realized that it was the same set of apartments he was looking at. 

He tucked the map into his jacket's inside pocket and turned to head back. 

Something human sized attacked. 

Heero bit back a shout of pain as the thing latched onto his arm with its teeth. His hand immediately went to gouge out its eyes, and he was horrified when the eyes popped easily, clear fluids running down his hands. 

The thing still didn't let go as his hand slipped in the gooey mess. Skin seemed to slough right off, exposing bone from underneath. 

Heero finally let out a yell as he tore his arm away from the vile creatures mouth. 

Adrenaline rushed through him as he dropped to the floor and lashed out with his feet, kicking the creature in the stomach. It only stumbled a bit, so Heero aimed for the knees. 

The thing fell and tried to crawl towards him. 

Heero immediately leapt up and brought his foot down at the head, crushing its skull. 

He sneered in disgust as blood coated his white sneakers, staining them. 

What was that thing? 

It almost looked human... but humans don't just come undone with such rough treatment. If anything, it looked like one of those zombies that Duo's horror movies use to show. . . only more ugly. 

And bloody. 

The stench of death was overpowering as he backed up and turned away. 

He looked at his bleeding arm. He had to find a way to heal it. Who knew how infected it could get. 

He swore as he made his way to the apartment complexes. His eyes shifted from left to right as he kept his eyes out for similar creatures. He could only assume that it might have been the same thing that tore the dead woman apart. But more than one must have been involved. 

The one he fought could have caused serious damage, but not enough to cause that much destruction. 

His own footsteps echoed through the streets, making him tense. Strange how he never felt this bit of fear while in battle. Yet, here all alone, he wished the rest of his team were here to keep him company. 

Heero finally reached where he was going without any incident, save a stray cat jumping out of nowhere. It was the only bit of life he had seen. There weren't even the sounds of birds in this place. Everything was just too quiet. 

Heero paused in front of the apartments. Once again, the road was blocked to the left of him, the thick tarp making it impossible to climb over the fence that held it up. However, the chain linked fence surrounding the apartments were manageable enough. 

Heero climbed over them with ease and dropped to the floor, wincing as the pain in his arm kindly reminded him that it needed treatment. Maybe he'd be able to find some supplies in here. Surely someone at least had a first aid kit in their apartments. 

The front door was locked. 

Using the key, it opened up just fine, and heero walked into a dark and cool hallway. 

He flipped the light switch that was on his left. 

Nothing. 

With a sigh, he walked in, not bothering to close the door. 

X 

Heero sighed in frustration as he made his way down the second floor's hallway. 

Most of the doors were locked and seemed to be lined with gundanium steel as none of them budged an inch when he kicked at them. 

When he knocked, no one answered, and there were no signs of inhabitants here was well. 

Heero then paused. 

Was that a T.V. he heard? 

Finally, some human contact! 

Heero moved quickly toward the room that was emitting the sound. He stopped at 214. Sure enough, he could hear some person talking on the television, a game show of some sort. 

Heero raised his hand to knock on the door when he noticed that the door was already cracked open. 

Adrenaline coursed through his body as he slowly pushed it forward and peered inside. 

Bullet holes decorated the walls and the scent of blood and excrement was overwhelming. 

He made his way inside, trying not to breathe in the scent. 

Sitting in front of the television was what remained of another human being. 

Heero couldn't help but think that maybe this was the fate of all this town's inhabitants. If so, again, why hasn't anyone come to check this place out? 

Heero spotted a automatic hand gun in the corpse's hand. He walked towards it, wincing as he saw that the person had been completely disemboweled. His head looked like it had gone through a grinder. 

He took the hand from the dead guy's hand, the blood on it feeling sticky. 

With a look of disgust, Heero cleaned off the most that he could with his pants. Looking around, he could see that there was a stash of clips in a wall until near the television. As he collected as much as he could carry, Heero noticed the picture of a man and a female nurse. Next to the frame was a key with "309" on it. 

A nurse girlfriend? She had to have a first aid kit in her room. His arm was starting to itch. 

Heero took the keys and turned to leave. 

Another monster blocked his path. 

With a startled gasp, Heero jumped back and began to fire into the creature's head. 

The thing kept coming towards him, before stumbling, and then falling to the ground. Heero shot it five more times, reloading to do so. 

It finally remained still. 

Heero sighed in relief and shook his head as he quickly left the room. He hoped that maybe he would find a place to rest in this person's apartment, if she hadn't met the same fate as the guy behind him. 

Heero's luck seemed to be taking a turn for the better when he found that his way up to the third floor was obstacle free. 

Trudging along, he found room 309. However, no one responded to his knocking. 

Heero took the key and unlocked the door. 

Quickly stepping inside, he locked it again from inside and took a look around the room. The kitchen was to one side, two doors led to what he assumed were bedrooms. The bathroom was on the other side. In front of him was a similar set up to the dead man's apartment. 

A blank television sat in front with a soft love seat. 

Overall, the apartment looked unused. A film of dust coated many of the surfaces. It was as if the owner had stepped out and never returned. 

Heero headed to the bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet. Inside was a first aid, as well as several prescription bottles. 

He took of his bloodied shirt, wincing as it pulled against his skin. He opened up the water, satisfied when it came out clear. He found a bar of soap and lathered it up, cleaning off the blood before working on the rest. 

His training with Dr. J kicked in as he used the available prescriptions to make his own concoction to battle any possible infection. 

But without any medical equipment, Heero could only hazard a guess of the possible typed of infection he was risking. 

In the bedroom, Heero found some needle and thread. Using the stove, he sterilized the needle and stitched up what he could from his arm. Hopefully the thread would hold until he found something more suitable. 

As soon as he completed his task, Heero checked the refrigerator for nourishment. There were a few unopened packages that still looked edible, and only a few things that looked like they expired. 

After his quick meal, Heero looked around. 

He had been at this for a whole day. He needed to rest. 

The room looked secure enough, and he did have a weapon in hand. 

Heero decided the best place to sleep was on the floor, facing the door. 

He settled down, gritting his teeth as he tried to ease pressure on his wounded arm. 

He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep. 

The tension surrounding him didn't help. 

It wasn't until he began thinking about Duo did he finally go to sleep. 

X 

_"Heero?"_

_"Hn?"_

_Duo rested his head against the back of Heero as the Japanese man typed furiously on his computer. He slowed down as he turned his head with a slight frown, trying to look at Duo._

_There was something melancholy about his voice._

_"Do you believe in soul mates?"_

_"Hn."_

_Heero began to finish up his report, not wanting to be bothered by such talk._

_Duo sighed._

_"I thought that was what you'd say," he sighed. He straightened up and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist._

_Heero was looking up with him, an intense look in his eyes._

_Duo remained still, head tilted, a strange expression on his face._

_Heero stood up and pulled Duo close to him. His hand gently reached under his chin and tilted his face upward._

_Lips brushed against each other._

_Duo sighed as he leaned forward._

_Heero's arms wrapped around him, and soon lowered his braided lover gently into their bed._

__X 

A hand nimbly picked up the wallet lying beside the prone figure. Silently flipping it open, it revealed the photo ID and badge of a Special Agent Heero Yuy. 

It closed and the figure moved around. Enough moonlight crept in through the window to reflect off of long blonde hair, and what vaguely looked like a female. 

Black maryjane shoes stopped in front of Heero's torso. 

The man was in a deep sleep, hand resting against a gun. 

The person raised her foot, and brought it down hard against Heero's injured arm. 

Heero yelped, sitting up quickly, dropping the gun and clutching his arm. 

Cold blue eyes snapped open. 

A girl about 8 years stood in front of him, her expression equally cold. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. 

Heero did a double take as his pain began to recede. 

"Relena?" he asked. 

The girl sneered as she shook her head, two small braids moving side to side. 

"No, Mr. Yuy. I'm not your precious Relena. I'm Serena... or Rena for short." She looked back at the wallet in her hands. "For a Special agent, you sure are incompetent." 

"Big words for a small girl," Heero growled, snatching the wallet out of her hand. 

"But not small enough to be whoring, huh?" Rena walked to the kitchen as Heero looked after her in shock. 

"What?" 

"They killed my family, you know? The bitch that owned this place took care of me. So long as I paid her in return with that blob of a boyfriend downstairs. I saw what they did. Fat bastard. Got what was coming." 

Heero couldn't help but feel sick as he watched this tiny eight year old preparing a meal for herself. 

"And the owner?" he asked, wishing he could haul that woman away. 

Rena turned to look at him. "She bled nicely." 

Rena went back to making her meal. "Why are you here?" she asked. 

"Looking for someone," Heero responded, still in shock. He knew that he was considered cold when he was young, but he didn't think he was like this. There was something a bit more sinister about hearing a little girl so casually claim that she was a "whore" and possibly a murderer. 

"Yeah. We all come here looking for someone, or something. Things weren't always this bad. At least before he came." 

"He?" 

"Yeah. Three years ago. Before this place was kind of happy. But then it began to grow dark, as if a shadow had been cast over it. Then he made his appearance, and things became bad. Real bad. No one speaks his name, or at least those that are left of us. And no one can escape. No one comes for help. So again, why are you here when no one else can get near this place, or leave?" 

"Hn." 

Rena rolled her eyes. "'Hn,'" she repeated, mockingly. "So you are that 'Heero Yuy' that he hates." 

Heero gave a start. "Who?" 

"I told you, we don't say his name. Mostly because we don't know who he is. But everyone knows he hates Heero Yuy. Because his precious is always trying to run away, to reunite with him I guess." 

Rena's expression turned melancholy. "Sometimes I wish that he could get away. Sometimes I just wish he'd die. Then maybe the evil that rules over us will die too." 

"Who? Who keeps trying to get away?" Heero's heart began to race. 

Rena remained silent, as if collecting her thoughts. 

"You know, he is our only point of brightness in this town. It's the only reason we also sometimes hope he doesn't escape. Whenever he's in that monster's lair, others can come out and be safe. But when he's not there, he takes care of us, trying to keep us alive. He really doesn't deserve this life at all. 

"Most of us here do deserve it. We've all done something unforgivable. This place is our punishment. This is our hell. Any maybe, this is yours as well. Maybe that's why you were able to come here." 

Rena finished her meal and cleaned up. 

"But our little bundle of joy didn't deserve to be here. It wasn't his fault. Despite what he's done in his past, he was an innocent. He has a good heart. Unlike the master, like others call him." 

Heero began to feel frustrated. "Will you just get to the point?" 

Rena scowled as she moved to the door. "You never had the patience, did you?" she said angrily. "I know a lot about you. I know more than you know about yourself. How? Simple! Because he spoke a lot about you. Both of them have. One who hates you, and the other who just wants forgiveness. And just being in the same room with you makes me sick. Go ahead and try to find the person you're looking for. But be warned." 

Rena opened the door and paused for a moment. She slammed it shut, her final words echoing in Heero's head. 

"The master will not let go of Duo so easily." 

tbc.... 

_a/n: Sometimes I've been asked how I come up with these ideas or how I write them and crap, and really, the mood just has to be right. For this particular tale, I'm listening to a CD that might not be well known, considering the only place I've found it as at a Costume shop during halloween. www.midnightsyndicate.com will give more information, and the particular album I'm listening to is entitled "Vampyre: Symphonies from the Crypt" Really melancholy and creepy stuff. I love it... *wicked laugh as she fades into the darkness*_


	3. Chapter 2 The Search

Chapter 2 

Heero burst the door open. 

For a moment, he couldn't help but feel distress when he saw that the fire escape had been torn down. However, the building next to him was only a short leap away, and the window directly across him was open. 

He reached his leg out and caught hold of the ledge. With a short burst of movement, Heero made his way across and into the new apartment building. 

He had tried tracking Rena when she ran out on him, but it was like she had vanished into thin air. There was not a single trace of her anywhere. 

The doors near the bottom floor were all locked, and didn't budge with any of his kicks. 

If Duo had been with him, he could have picked those locks in under five minutes, he was sure of that. But he didn't know how to. He had relied on strength, and that failed him now. 

Heero found himself in a shabby looking bathroom. He made his way out of there quickly, not wanting to increase his risk of infections. He exited the room and glanced both ways. He could see a stair case. 

He hurried over, the hairs on the back of his neck raising. Something was down there... but what? 

Heero made his way slowly down the steps. So far, it seemed that there was no problem. 

Then something warm dripped onto one shoulder. 

His hand touched it as he looked in disgust. It was clear and gunky, almost like a giant glob of saliva. 

Heero's head shot straight up. 

Something came down. 

It was almost his size and it snarled loudly, gnashing sharp teeth into the air as Heero struggled to keep it from biting flesh. 

Large hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing it. 

Unlike the other creatures, this one seemed to show a bit of intelligence, and looked more alive. 

It's beady eyes rolled about, focusing on him. It's size was making it difficult for Heero to grasp control. 

Both bodies squirmed on the floor, and Heero struggled to reach his gun. 

It's foul breath threatened to suffocate him as he pulled the gun from his waistband. 

He managed to pull it up against the monster's face and fired several rounds. 

The monster screeched as it reared back, clawing at it's face as black blood oozed down. 

Heero gasped for breath as he inserted another clip and began firing into the thing's stomach. 

The creature doubled over, glaring at Heero. And then it lunged again. 

Heero kicked out, catching it's jaw. 

There was a resonating crunch as the jaw jerked sharply to one side, and then remained hanging on the monster. 

Flipping onto his feet, Heero struck the beast one more time with his closed hand. 

The creature stumbled back, before crashing to the floor. 

It's chest still moved, but Heero was not going to waste the time to kill it. 

He ran. 

The exit door opened without any problem, but he did not remain to catch his breath. 

Heero took of running into the streets, trying to recall which way to go. 

The foggy air was a light grey, which Heero assumed was because the sun was rising. 

He knew he had to head north. 

Heero finally stopped running after a few minutes to catch his breath. The stitches in his arms were coming undone, and he ached. 

With a sigh, he yanked out the map and looked at it. According to it, he was only about two miles away from the beachside park. 

The park where that other figure always came to him. 

He never saw the face, but in his heart, Heero knew who it had to be. 

And that thought alone was his driving force. 

Heero jogged at a steady pace, sweeping his eyes from side to side. Hopefully, there wouldn't be an ambush. Hopefully, that creature wasn't going to try and hunt him down. 

And briefly he wondered whether he was going to die. 

X 

Heero slowly walked through the labirynth that was the park. 

It was almost as if he had been here before, as he made his way with little trouble. 

But that was impossible. 

He'd never been here before. 

And could his dreams have predicted this so detailed? 

Heero looked up in time to see the statue of a weeping woman. 

He paused and looked at her. 

In his dreams she actually shed tears. 

In real life, rust stains appeared under her eyes, giving the illusion of dried blood. 

Heero reached out and gently touched the statue. There was something else about it that bothered him. 

_Cobalt eyes with a hint of violet glittered with tears._

Heero pulled back, shaking his head. There was a pressure inside his skull, as if something was threatening to escape. 

Heero stumbled away, trying to focus on his goal. 

He had to get to the section that overlooked the shore line. He just had to. 

He slowly made his way through the thick fog, and his ears could pick up the faint sound of waves. Somewhere through this was the beach. Somewhere was his answer. 

Heero ran, trying to ignore the crunching sound beneath his feet, trying to hear if anything was following. And he tried to head in the direction of the waves. 

Only a couple of times did his path lead to a dead end, another crumbling statue or fountain that seemed to mock him. 

One of them held a small child with a long braid, flowers in it's hand, a sweet smile on its lips. Rust decorated the hands and mouth, as if it had fed upon something. The other was of two people in a lovers' embrace, looking fragile enough to fall apart. 

Passing a bench, Heero swore he saw the skeletal remains of a human, but he did not investigate. 

The sounds of the ocean grew louder, and Heero's steps quickened. Then he halted. 

"Daddy, help!" he heard someone scream, in fear and pain. 

Heero was torn between heading towards the beach and heading towards the scream. 

Heart wrenching sobs followed, and Heero turned to his left. He ran back to another section of the labirynth, listening for the person. 

He finally reached a section, and stopped, unable to help it but to gasp in fear. 

A zombie was pinning down a young man, just maybe a couple years younger than Heero himself. 

The young man struggle, trying to push himself off of his stomach and flip the creature off of him, but his position left him vulnerable, as the creature violated the boy in front of Heero's eyes. 

Heero was filled with rage. 

He charged at the zombie and used his momentum to crash into him. They both tumbled to the ground where Heero began to pummel the beast with is fists. 

Blood splattered everywhere, coating his chest and flicking up against his face. But he didn't stop. 

Soon the creature lay still on the floor, it's brains leaking out of it's damaged head, blood soaking into the ground. 

Heero turned to the boy who was staring at him, wide eyed. He was zipping up his pants and holding his torn shirt closed against his chest. "Daddy?" the young man whispered, his voice sounding incredibly young. 

"Daddy, is that you? Y-you, you finally came, didn't you?" 

Heero stood up and stepped back, suddenly unsure of himself. 

There was a strange look in the boy's eyes, one that told him that the boy was not all there. 

The kid looked hurt, dark blue eyes and short dark blond hair. "Daddy? Why are you running away?" The young man reached out, then yanked his hand back, as if he touched fire. "I-i-i'm sorry," he said, his voice suddenly sounding a bit older. "I thought you were someone... else." 

The young man's shoulders sagged in defeat, and then began to tremble. "I thought you were him... my dad. He disappeared so long ago." 

Heero relaxed. 

"You must be looking for someone too." 

Heero became tense. 

The young man's voice now became hard and cold, almost as if he were a different person all together. 

Heero looked up at him. 

"Why are you searching? Did you hurt him? Did you lose him?" 

"He was taken from me." Heero couldn't stop the words that escaped from his lips. 

"Taken from you!" The young man laughed. Then he sombered up, looking like the uncertain young man again. "My father was taken from me. He was the only one that cared. None of the others did. I was always his sweet Momoru... but I didn't understand that. I... I didn't... I always took him for granted. He was there to protect me from the others. But then he left me. He was gone. Taken from me." 

Momoru looked up at Heero, eyes filled with tears. HIs voice sounded even younger. "I just want to apologize. But I can never find him. I'm always too late. And he's gone again. Every single time. I want my daddy." 

Momoru shook his head, and the young man's voice resumed. "I'm boring you. I'm sorry. I have to keep looking. I have no choice. I will never be able to rest. Thank you for helping me... but maybe you should have just let that thing have his way with me. It would've been punishment for me. And maybe not even enough." 

Momoru turned around and walked away from Heero, fading into the fog. 

Heero stared after him, before turning back. There was something wrong with this whole place in general... not just the fact that there were Hollywood creatures roaming about, but that the people themselves were just... wrong. 

X 

Heero slowed his jogging pace to a walk. 

A stone wall served as a guardrail to a section that overlooked the sea. 

He could hear the sounds of the water lapping against the shore, and a very faint breeze cause the fog to swirl gently in front of him. 

But it did not go away. 

It hovered thickly in front of his face, constantly hampering his vision. 

But there was someone sitting there. 

Someone small. 

Too small to be Duo. 

But small enough to be someone else he knew. 

"Rena..." 

"He's not here, you know," she said softly, holding something in her arms. "I already looked for him." She looked him in the eye. "So why did you do it?" 

"Do what?" 

"Bother saving Momoru." 

"I couldn't let an innocent person be victimized like that." 

Rena let out a sharp laugh that sounded too grown up. "Innocent?! You mean like me?" She gave Heero a cocky grin. "So you are the protecter of innocents, are you? You mean to tell me that you watch for all of the innocents? Make sure that nothing happens to them, that no one hurts them?" 

Heero felt uncomfortable. "Yes," he said. 

"Even you?" 

Heero refrained from answering. 

_Blood poured from everywhere... staining his hands._

"Are you lost, Heero-san?" 

Heero looked up at her sharply. In her hands was a little yellow dog. 

_A building fell, and among the rubble lay a teddy bear, and a dead yellow puppy._

Heero took a step back, his breath catching in his throat as his guilt hit him at full force. 

Rena giggled. "I think someone has some very bad secrets. Just what are you hiding, Mr. Yuy?" 

Rena let go of the puppy, and it bounded off into the fog. 

She hopped down and smoothed out the skirt of her jumper. "He's loose again." 

"What?" 

"Haven't you noticed how much thicker the fog is today? Kind of blinds a person to the truth. Blinds them to the facts. Duo doesn't love him, you know. He just likes to think he does. Won't let him go back to the one he loves. Does everything to keep him from the one he loves. Sometimes even pretends to be the one he loves. Are you here to save him, Mr. Yuy? Or are you going to destroy Mr. Maxwell? Maybe you should just leave him be." 

"Never," snarled Heero. "I won't leave until he's safe by my side." 

"How revoltingly touching. Fine. Have it your way. But I really can't see you protecting him. If I were you, oh lost one, I'd go that way." 

Rena pointed to the west. 

"There's a hospital in that direction. He usually has to head over there each time he escapes. Even though _he _claims to love him, he always hurts him bad." 

Heero couldn't help but feel both frustration, anger, and tension at the news. 

Rena began to hum and skip away from Heero. "If I were you, I'd hurry. His minions would be after him by now, and you might miss your chance at seeing our Duo." 

Heero stared, watching Rena until she was gone from sight, and hearing range. 

He then turned and left, running towards the direction she pointed at. 

He only hoped that she was speaking the truth, while at the same time hoping that she was lying. 

X 

Heero stopped running, trying to catch his breath. He didn't know how long he had been moving, but it was enough for him to feel tired. 

There had been several obstacles in the way, forcing him to go around long routes. And now, if nothing else stood in his way, the hospital was just another three miles away. Not much further to go. 

He placed his hands on his knees, staring at the ground. 

There was a stitch in his side, and his arm was throbbing again. 

He stood up and slowly walked, so as not to build any lactic acid in his muscles. 

He had been walking for ten minutes when he first heard it. 

The sounds of a struggle. 

Heero had no choice but to try and help whoever was in need this time. 

As he neared the sounds, he could make out four forms standing over a single one. 

The one on the floor was flailing his legs and arms, and not going down easily. 

"I'm not going back!" he heard a hoarse voice cry, filled with pain and aunguish. 

Heero's heart stopped for a moment. 

"Duo..." 

"Let go!" 

"Duo." 

"Not this time, I'll fucking get away from you this time, do you hear me!!!" 

"Duo!!" 

Heero ran, pain fading from his mind, as he jumped into the middle of the battle. 

He shot in every direction, ignoring the splatters of blood and flesh as it sprayed on his face and clothes. He ignore the fact that they had stopped moving as he repeatedly shot each body for good measure. 

When his hand gun finally clicked empty, and there were no more bullet clips left in his pockets and belt, he finally stopped. 

His breathing was ragged, and he slowly climbed back down from his blood rage. 

He then turned to the form below him. 

Wide cobalt eyes, with a touch of purple, stared up at him in disbelief. A messy braid trailed onto the floor, as stray wisps of hair fanned out and framed his face. A tight black tank hugged the curves and muscles of his body as a fishnet short sleeved shirt rested on his lean frame. Black suede pants covered his legs, and a matching choker with a silver cross rested against his neck. 

"Heero?" Duo whispered, as if afraid. 

tbc... 


	4. Chapter 3 First Encounter

**Living Hell: Chapter 3**

Heero looked at Duo, still unable to believe his luck. He had found him, after three years of searching, he had finally found him. 

Duo, on the other hand, was too tired to respond with the same enthusiasm that Heero suddenly seemed to have. 

There was a faint trail of blood from his injured shoulder and leg as he hobbled along, arm around Heero's shoulder, using him as support. 

"We'll fix you up at the hospital," Heero was saying, staring at him, as if afraid that he'd disappear if he took his eyes off of him. 

Duo just gave him a tired smile. "Thanks," he said, a his voice sounding rough. 

Heero paused at a crosswalk, and Duo pointed in a direction. 

"I've been there lots of times. I know all the ways." 

Heero just nodded, although it bothered him to hear Duo admit that. 

They walked silently for several minutes, and then Duo paused. 

"Oh, no," he whispered. 

"What?" 

"Rena!" 

Heero turned to where Duo was looking at, and spotted the small girl running into the hospital. 

"She usually waits for me outside. But if she's going in, either there are more of those things around, or she's hurt!" 

Heero couldn't help but let out a grunt. Truthfully, he didn't care for the girl anymore. Now that he found Duo, he felt like he should just leave her alone. 

However, it was obvious that Duo felt some sense of protectiveness over the girl. 

"Come on, let's hurry," Duo whispered to him. 

They soon made their way up the steps, and it became painfully clear that Duo was getting worse. 

"It hurts," Duo murmured, clutching his leg. "Fourth floor... cleaner beds. Medication in floor 2, and equipment on the 3rd. Elevators aren't that great. What are you doing?" 

Duo's voice came out in surprise as Heero lifted him up over his shoulder. "I'm not letting you walk any further in this condition," he said. 

Duo let out a tired chuckle. "I'd protest... but I hurt too much." 

From his perch, Duo painfully pointed out each direction for Heero to make. The elevator in the western hall was the only one functional and accessible. However, it only opened up on the third. From there, they had to travel to the northern halls, where Heero picked up equipment for proper stitching and bandaging. The elevator only went to the second floor, the other levels blocked. Heero gathered several bottles of disinfectants and medications, and a few health bars that looked edible. From there they went to the eastern elevator that took them up to the fourth floor. 

Heero paused. "This is a psychiatric ward..." 

"Fitting, don't you think?" chuckled Duo, as Heero gently lowered him to a clean looking bed. "Pain killers before you start anything, please." 

Heero handed Duo a bottle. 

Duo glanced at it, then back at Heero, eyebrow raised. "This'll knock me out." 

"Would you rather be conscious during my administrations?" Heero asked, threading the needle in his hand. 

Duo blanched and quickly took two tablets. 

He then lay back down on the bed, waiting for the pills to take effect. 

"Oi, Heero?" he asked, wincing slightly as Heero cut and pulled the clothes away from his wounds. 

"Mm?" 

"How long has it been since that night? One year?" 

Heero paused in his actions. "Three years." 

Duo glanced at him. 

"Three years since Zechs took you away from me in his arms." 

Duo reached out and placed two fingers on Heero's lips. "Please," he whispered. "Don't say that name." 

Heero stared into those eyes filled with so much sorrow and pain. 

"What has he done to you?" Heero whispered, gently taking Duo's hand into his own. He bent over the bed, and Duo just closed his eyes, waiting. 

Heero pressed his lips against Duo, feeling tears burning his eyes. Oh, how long ago it was to feel such softness... 

His hand caressed Duo's face, feeling the texture. It touched Duo's hair, remembering the silkiness. 

Duo moaned softly as Heero's hand ghosted over his chest. 

Heero began to kiss his way down, injuries forgotten as long suppressed passion and lust threatened to burst. 

"Duo," he whispered, unbuttoning the top of Duo's pants. 

A steady breathing stopped him from going any further. 

The pills had taken effect and Duo was asleep. 

Heero struggled to bring himself back under control. He gave a small smile and touched Duo's face one last time before picking up the needle and thread. 

X 

Heero yawned and stretched as he made his way through the second floor. 

Duo was still asleep in one of the lock up rooms, but he had murmured Rena's name. 

If it were up to Heero, he would have just waited until Duo woke up. But he didn't want Duo worrying about her the minute he woke up, so he decided to find her himself and bring her to the room. 

He soon found himself in a cafeteria that had tarp all over the walls. He wondered what they were hiding. 

Then immediately decided he didn't want to know. 

A shuffling sound caught his attention. 

He paused. 

Something walked out of one of the dark corners. 

Heero stepped back, and the thing passed him, as if not noticing him. 

It looked like a person, only melded into a bed. Unlike most creatures, this one had eyes that seemed alive, and full of torment. 

He had to admit to himself that it creeped him out. 

He had seen a lot of death during the war, but this was completely different. Bodies just didn't walk around. 

If this was Zechs's doing, Heero began to wonder if he was prepared to fight him. 

He waited a few more moments before making his way back out. The creature was no where in sight. 

Taking a deep breath, Heero travelled back to the first floor. It would make sense to start the search from there. After all, they had made their way to the fourth floor, the only direct way possible. She must be around one of the other rooms. 

Once he reached the first floor, Heero made his way to the receptionist desk. Looking around, he spotted a set of keys, some of them broken, a few still intact, and an employee map. Seemed like there were a couple more ways around this hospital. 

Maybe Rena knew about them. 

Several old reports caught his attention. He skimmed over them, and found himself a bit disturbed about the contents. 

They were patients of the psychiatric ward, and each one was committed after a heinous crime. 

One was a man who butchered and ate his entire family, another took the pleasure of gutting small children and using them as sex dolls... a third was given only a number, having no identification. He had killed countless people, but was found catatonic after his final killing. 

Heero decided not to read anymore. 

Duo could be sleeping on one of the beds used by these people. He really didn't want to think about that. 

Heero left the receptionist's office, taking the map with him. 

According to the map, there was a service elevator in the east all that required a key. As he made his way towards it, Heero couldn't help but wonder why Duo didn't know about it. Maybe someone else had the key and just left it that day? Heero didn't like to believe in coincidences, but he really didn't have a choice at the moment. 

Then again... maybe the person with the key just recently met the same fate as the man in the apartments. 

Heero shook his head, and paused when he found the locked double doors. 

He went through the keys in his hand, and found one that worked. 

He pushed the doors open and stepped inside. He pressed the button for the second floor. 

Stepping out when the doors reopened, Heero made his way through the dark halls. The state of the rooms here seemed to be worse that the ones he passed before. 

He couldn't help but make a face at the scent of old blood. 

The rooms looked more like scenes of horrible experiments. 

Old stains were on the wall, and it was impossible to tell if it was blood or rust. 

As he slowly walked down the halls, a soft sound caught his attention. 

Someone was humming. 

Heero approached the source. 

It came from an operating room. 

Inside, the sheets on the rolling beds were jumbled up, and on the floor, facing the wall, sat Rena, playing with something. 

"Rena?" Heero called out, cautiously. 

Rena stopped humming. She pulled whatever she had in her hands closer, then slowly stood up and turned around. She didn't look happy to see him. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"Looking for you?" 

"Why?" 

"Duo was worried." 

"Duo's always worried. But he really doesn't have much reason to anymore, does he?" 

"What?" 

Rena looked down at her arms. Cradled in them was a teddy bear. 

Heero refrained from shuddering. 

One eye was missing, and from where he stood, the looked like the fur was matted with dried blood. 

"There use to be children here," Rena suddenly said. "With families. I never really had a family. I liked Duo when I met him. Wanted him to be my daddy. I think he wanted to be my daddy, too." 

Heero stepped closer. "You talk as if he doesn't anymore." 

"Why didn't you leave him alone?" 

Heero gave a start. 

Rena threw the bear to one side and stomped her foot angrily on the floor. "Why can't you leave him alone?! Why do you always have to hurt him! I hate you, Heero, I hate you I hate you I hate you! You always made Duo cry! You still do!" 

With that, she ran past him, and slammed the doors. 

Heero lunged at them, and found himself locked inside. 

"Rena, I don't know what you're talking about, but let me out this instant!" 

Rena glared at him from the other side. "Just go away." 

"I can't do that, Lena. I've come for Duo and I can't leave him here." 

Rena laughed. "I didn't say leave him here. Just leave him alone!" Rena turned and ran. 

Heero slammed the door before remembering that he had some keys. 

As he pulled it out, a creaking sound caught his attention. 

He glanced back and spotted nothing. 

Of course there wouldn't be nothing... it was just him and Rena, and nothing had made there way in. 

A chain fell and wrapped around his throat, lifting him up. 

Heero gagged as he clutched at it, feet kicking in the air. 

Up above him, hanging from the ceiling, was what looked like a bloody corpse melded ito the frame of one of the beds. Thick chains held it up, and saliva dripped from its mouth as it let out a hissing sound, arms holding onto the end of the chin choking Heero. 

Heero struggled his way out of the hold and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He ducked down as the creature swung over him. 

Looking around, he spotted a metal rod. He dove towards it, picked it up, and got on his feet. 

He swung the pipe hard, rattling the metal frame of the creature when it connected. 

He struck it several more times, until he succeeded in knocking it down. 

The creature let out a hoarse wail as it flailed about. Heero swung down hard, specks of blood hitting his face and chest as he hit it over and over again until it stopped moving. 

Heero dropped the rod to his side, gasping for breath as blood dripped onto the floor. 

For one split second, an indescribably rage filled his head and he was determined to shoot Rena as soon as he saw her. 

But then it was gone, a twinge of guilt taking its place. 

Duo would not be happy if he did something so rash and horrible. Not to mention he didn't have any bullets left to begin with. 

Heero couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle. Even if he had gone through with the action, he would be nothing more than an ideal patient for this particular hospital. Killer of children just because they annoyed him. 

He picked up his fallen keys, trying to calm his breathing. 

He poked each key through the lock, and found that his luck held up. 

The doors opened, releasing him. 

Heero stepped out and looked both ways, the rod in his hand. Without a gun, this was the only weapon he had available. He mentally swore when he didn't see a trace of Rena either way. 

Shaking his head, Heero turned to go back to the elevator. 

The sound of someone screaming caught his attention. 

"Mommy, no!" 

With his heart in his throat, Heero ran towards the source. 

He burst into another room and froze. 

It was Momoru again, and he was being attacked by a similar creature to the one in the other room. 

The young man was huddled on the floor as the creature clawed at him. 

"Mommy, please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he was screaming. 

Heero quickly rushed forward, swinging his rod. 

The creature stood tall and backhanded Heero, sending him crashing to the wall. 

Heero winced as his vision threatened to give out. 

His eyes focused in time to see the creature lifting a small table over it's head and bringing it down. 

Heero rolled to one side and jumped up, swinging the rod again, aiming for the head. 

The creature went down, losing it's balance. 

Momoru suddenly raced forward, a small television held over his head. "Die, bitch!" he screamed, throwing it down. 

The creature's head made a squishy sound as the television landed squarely on top of it. 

Momoru fell to his knees, shaking with suppressed fury. 

It then went away, and Heero stepped back, recognizing that this was the "young man" version of Momoru. 

"They just won't leave me alone," he whispered. 

It was the child like one now. 

"I just want to find my daddy. Have you seen my daddy? He'd protect me if he were here. He wouldn't hurt me like they did." 

The cold sounding one. 

"Why did you show up here to save me anyhow? Were you hoping that I'd let you fuck me? Most of my family did." Momoru sneered. 

Heero stepped back. "Uh, no." 

Momoru raised an eyebrow, stepping forward. "Really? You mean you don't find me attractive at all?" He ran his hand down his chest and stopped right above his groin. "I can be a very sweet bitch if you want me to." 

"I have someone," said Heero, gritting his teeth. 

The more gentler version snapped into place. "I'm glad. I'll never have anyone. Just my dad. But he's... he's missing. Lost, here... somewhere. And it's my fault." Momoru moved his way past Heero. "Thank you again for saving me from... that. But I really don't think you should bother next time." 

Heero reached out to stop him. 

"Don't touch me!" Momoru screamed, looking livid. 

Heero yanked back his arm, and Momoru calmed down. "I mean... I'm sorry... I have to go. I have to keep searching. I need to say sorry, or else I'll never be free of this damn place." Momoru fled, leaving Heero behind. 

Heero sighed as he stayed where he was for a moment. 

He was glad to have only met these two, Rena and Momoru. Any more citizens of this place would have driven him insane. 

As he was leaving, he suddenly heard a faint shout. 

Looking up, he realized it was coming through the vents. 

"Heero? Heero?! Heero!!" 

"Duo!" Heero ran out of the room. 

X 

Heero stood outside in disbelief. 

Duo was gone. 

He looked around. Where could he have gone to? Was he taken by force? 

Heero glanced at the map in his hand. 

There was a nearby access to the rooftop. Could he be there? If not, he may be able to see something. 

Heero raced for the staircase and found the door leading to it wide open. It gave him hope. 

He tore up the stairs and threw the door open when he reached the top. 

He stood in the middle and felt his heart jump into his throat. 

Duo stood at the edge of the building, tears falling down his cheeks. 

"You left me," he said, his soft voice carrying through the air. 

"Duo..." started Heero, freezing when he saw something rise behind Duo. 

It was like a dark cloud, and in the center stood Zechs, dressed in his old OZ uniform, mask and all. 

Zechs smirked, and stretched out a hand. 

Duo turned his head and let out a small cry as he moved away from the ledge. 

Black tendrils shout out of the cloud and attached themselves to Duo like whips, cutting his skin. 

"Duo!" cried Heero, rushing towards them. 

Zechs pulled back his hand and Duo moved towards him, crying out in pain. 

His back touched Zechs, and arms wrapped around him possessively. 

Heero leapt towards them, but something hit him from behind, sending him crashing to the ground. 

He looked up in time to see a tall mutilated person with a metallic triangular head and a spear in it's hand standing over him. 

Heero rolled out from under him, looking back towards Zechs and Duo. 

Duo looked unconscious as Zechs and his cloud moved away from the building. 

"Duo!!" 

The creature swung it's spear, catching Heero in the ribs, and sent him rolling to the edge. 

He flipped over the edge, hand catching the ledge, slamming his body into the wall. He looked up his attacker as a demented cackle seemed to fill the air. 

The creature raised his spear and brought it down, point force, leaving Heero no choice but to let go of the ledge to avoid being speared. 

"Duo!!" he shouted, as he began to fall. 

tbc... 


	5. Chapter 4 Unsettling Feelings

**Living Hell: Chapter 4**

It was the constant squeaking sound that woke him up: A rusty metal gate that was swaying with the wind. 

Soft drops of rain wet his face, feeling cold upon his skin. 

Heero sat up. 

The sky was still pitch black, and he sat in the middle of some courtyard. Before him was the white wall of the hospital. 

Heero felt his heart rate increase. 

That's right... Duo! 

That bastard had taken Duo! 

Heero slowly stood up, pain radiating from every inch of his body. He was filled with both rage and grief. Rage that Zechs had showed his face, and grief because he failed to protect Duo. 

_You left me._

__Those had been Duo's last words before he was carried off. 

_You left me._

Heero clutched his chest as he gritted his teeth. His eyes burned with tears crying to be released, and his breath came out in harsh pants. 

He leaned against the wall with one hand, staring at the ground. 

He tried to bring his emotions under control. 

He had never felt like this before, not since. . . not since. . . since Zechs first took Duo. Right? 

_Wasn't there another time? _a voice whispered in his mind. 

Heero shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. He had to go find Duo, but how? 

Where to begin? 

Heero tried to remember his dreams. Were there other places that he had seen in his visions? 

No matter how hard he tried, Heero couldn't bring any more images to mind. 

And it frustrated him. 

Heero headed towards the gate. Something launched at him. 

Blood made his grip slide as he was tackled to the floor. Not giving a damn, Heero used brute force, using his anger as strength. 

Duo was taken from him again, and nothing would keep him from bringing him back. Duo belonged to him! Duo was not Zechs's! 

Heero let out a yell of pent up frustration and anger as he took the creature's head and twisted it to one side, relishing in the resounding crack it made before it went limp. 

The rain came down harder, washing off the blood that now soaked the young man. 

Heero stood up, panting. He stared at the creature, willing it to rise one more time so that he could beat it again. 

But it didn't move. 

As the blood washed away, so did his fury. 

Heero's rage soon turned to horror. Why had he reacted that way? It was a lot more than just self defense. For one brief moment, he actually enjoyed killing the damn thing. 

Heero turned towards the gate, then fled. 

It wasn't the rage that scared him. . . it was the satisfaction he felt with killing. 

X 

Heero sat inside an abandoned bar on top of the counter, drinking a bottle of beer. Resting on his lap was a shot gun, something he had picked up behind the counter. 

He had no way of locating Duo. No matter which way he went, he wasn't sure where he was. It felt like he was going in circles. 

A small sound caught his attention. 

"Rena?" 

The young girl stood at the end of the counter, a sullen look on her face. She held up an envelope and set it down. 

Then she left. 

Heero hopped off the counter, almost losing his balance when he landed on the floor. 

He walked towards the end and picked up the envelope. It was addressed to him. 

He set the shotgun down and opened up the envelope. Inside was a handwritten letter and a map. 

With a frown, Heero held it up to the nearest lamp to read. 

HEERO YUY,  
IT IS FRUITLESS TO CONTINUE THIS SEARCH. ABANDON YOUR CURRENT MISSION AND RETURN HOME. FORGET ABOUT 02.  
IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE THIS ORDER, THEN MAY WHATEVER DIVINE POWERS THAT EXIST TAKE MERCY ON YOU. YOUR QUESTIONS MIGHT BE ANSWERED AT THE OFFICIAL PENITENTIARY ASYLUM.  
J. 

Heero's hands trembled with growing anger. 

That bastard was still alive? 

Heero crumbled it up and threw it away. He would not forget about Duo. This was one order he would not listen to. A moment later, he glanced at the map. A section was circled. 

The asylum. 

Now Heero had a destination to reach, and a surge of energy coursed through him. 

Grabbing the shotgun, Heero ran out of the bar. 

Duo was somewhere out there, and he would not rest until he found him. 

X 

Heero approached the asylum with caution. The front door was wide open, as if inviting him inside. 

Heero made his way up the concrete stairs, his footsteps echoing. The sky was a bit brighter, but the fog remained just as thick. 

Heero was soon standing inside the asylum's main lobby. In front of his was the desk, and around him were benches. Paintings hung over each seat, and as Heero passed them, he couldn't help but wonder why such images were chosen. 

He came to a full stop when one caught his full attention. 

It was the creature that had attacked him on top of the hospital. According to the lettering underneath it, the painting was called "Judgment." 

Heero shuddered as he stepped away. The creature had been painted standing over numerous corpses, blood blending them into each other. On one of it's spears, a person was impaled. It almost looked like him. 

Heero stepped behind the counter and rifled through. He spotted a map and did his best to memorize it. He had no idea where to begin looking for answers. He wasn't even sure of his questions. 

A noise caught his attention. 

It sounded like someone was throwing up in one of the rooms. 

Heero stepped towards it, shotgun in hand. 

He pushed the door marked "Records" and spotted a woman hunched over a bin. In between gagging sounds, it was obvious that she was crying. 

She looked up at him, eyes bloodshot, greying hair falling over her face. 

"It's horrible," she wheezed out, before throwing up again. "They're just everywhere. I didn't do it, I didn't do it I swear! But I'm the last one left." 

"Didn't do what?" Heero asked, warily. 

He was beginning to believe that no living person in this wretched town was completely sane. One had to be crazy in order to survive this place. 

"Those people, those poor people! They were just misunderstood, that's all. They didn't mean no harm! So why were they harmed? Those doctors, it's those doctors I tel you! They drove them to it, they did!" Her voice began to rise. "Leave this place before they come for you too! Or are you already a resident of this hell hole?" 

Heero backed away from the increasingly rabid woman. 

He decided it would be safer to ignore her and just go further into the asylum. 

But when he pushed the first set of double doors, he was assaulted with the strong stench of blood and death. 

The metallic scent ran down his nose and throat, burning it. 

Bile crept up and he forced himself to keep it down. 

Before he even reached the security room, Heero could make out the blood that coated the glass. It looked fresh for it was still a reddish color. 

But the stains on the floor looked old, a dark red-brown. 

From the smell of it, a massacre had occurred. 

Taking a deep breath through his mouth, he moved forward. 

No matter what it took, he had to find Duo. 

X 

Heero winced as the counted yet another injury to the multiple ones he had. 

For the first hour of searching room the room, he had seen nothing but dismembered bodies, insane amounts of blood, and strange pictures and equipment that OZ would not even have considered using as torture devices. 

For an asylum meant to house the mentally ill, Heero couldn't help but wonder whether or not the doctors themselves were not all there. 

Not that it should be a surprise. 

Heero paused near a door, suddenly hesitant about going through. 

He slowly pushed it open and looked around. 

His heart stopped as Heero walked into what looked like a shrine. 

Photos were scattered on the floor, all featuring his comrades, the pilots. 

But each was missing only one pilot. 

Duo. 

Covering one entire side of a wall were hundreds of pictures of Duo in various poses, some more intimate than others. 

In bloody letters, "My Duo" was written over many of them. 

Heero's hand was over his mouth as he was overcome with a sensation of fear. 

How odd that during the times of war he never felt such fear. Briefly he pondered whether it was because he was attacked as a pilot, an enemy to a war. 

Now everything was much more personal and his heart was the one being attacked. 

If this was Zechs's handiwork, he was even more afraid of Duo's safety. 

He had felt for a while that something was wrong with the people here, and now he wondered whether it was the actual place that made people wrong. If so, how did Duo survive all this time without becoming one of them? 

Heero backed up and ran into something soft. 

Whirling around, he cut back a yelp of startlement as a dead body swung from the ceiling. 

Where did it come from? It wasn't there just a moment ago. 

He spotted a badge. 

This person use to be a doctor. 

Was it suicide, or murder? 

Heero moved past the body, keeping a wary eye on it. He didn't trust anything at all anymore. How could he when even dead bodies rose on their own? 

Heero stumbled away. 

Was that was he was suppose to see? 

How much of an obsession Zechs had? 

He couldn't see how Dr. J thought that would help. 

Thinking back, Heero felt another wrench in his stomach. 

Some of those pictures were suppose to be one of a kind. And only he had access to the negatives and the one copy. How did Zechs get them? 

A chill ran down his back as Heero continued to go through the halls. 

If Zechs had been a patient here, when did it happen? Or did he decorate the wall after he took Duo. But if so, why bother? By then, he had taken Duo and really had no need for a shrine. And there was that year between White Fang and Marimei. But he doubted that Lady Une would have allowed Zechs to be part of the team if he had been committed. 

Unless she didn't know. 

All the thinking beganto make him feel dizzy. None of it made sense, and Heero found himself wishing for the simpler days when he was just given an order to carry out. 

He felt that he was floundering, and that made him insecure in his capabilities. 

Shaking his head, Heero decided the best course was to try the file room. Maybe he could find some records about Zechs. 

X 

The room was too quiet. 

Way too quiet. 

Heero tried to ignore the silence as he looked over the sheets in front of him. 

No name was on the folder, just a number. However, what caught his interest was that a photo had been sticking out. A photo of Duo. 

Everyone else on the picture had been blotted out with black marker. No records was inside, but a bunch of hand written notes. 

Heero couldn't tell if they were done in paint or blood. 

But what made his hair stand on end were the explicit details of what Zechs wished to do with Duo. 

He even discussed kissing the birthmark in the pelvic area. 

How did Zechs know that was there? 

It was much to small to be noticeable in photographs. 

Then he found a picture of a building. It looked like either an apartment complex, or a hotel. Stylish. 

With it was a receipt. 

ZECHS MARQUISE 

ROOM 306 

A card key was taped to it. 

Heero pocketed both receipt and key, then pulled out his map. 

There were only two hotels in the area. 

One was by the park, but if Heero remembered correctly, there were several building around it. The one in the photo looked like it was in a secluded place. 

The other hotel was across the lake, which made a bit more sense. 

He would have to exit the back of the asylum, as it seemed that was the only way to get to a small docking area that was shown on the map. 

Heero stood up, pocketing the map. 

X 

Heero cursed his luck as he made his way through the drainage pipes. 

Figured that it wouldn't be a simple matter to get to the exit. 

Floors were missing and doors were jammed, and Heero had to resort to drawing his own map as he made his way through different rooms and halls, some leading to dead ends. 

Then he came across a door. 

A door in the middle of the sewers? 

Heero pushed it open, mildly surprised to find that it opened with little problem. 

He stepped inside, first noticing the bars. 

A cell underground? 

Then he saw that it held an occupant. 

A figure rested on a small cot on the other side of the bars, and past that another door was visible. 

Heero stepped in and the figure sat up and turned around. 

Prussian eyes met colbalt as Heero's jaw dropped slightly. 

"You bastard!!" shouted Duo. 

X 

It was a long while before Duo started speaking softly. 

"I don't remember any of it. I never can. He takes me every time and. . . and then I just can't remember. I don't know how long it's been that way." 

His haunted eyes looked up at Heero. 

"I just wanted to be happy. I still do. But I'm stuck living in this nightmare, and I don't know for how long." 

"I'll get you out," murmured Heero, reaching a hand through the bars. 

Duo looked doubtful as a tear ran down his cheek. "I can't stand hoping for release anymore. Each time I come so close, only to be thwarted. Forgive me if I don't have faith in your words." 

He closed his eyes as Heero's hand carressed his wet cheek. 

Heero stared with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, not quite sure what he was apologizing for. 

Both young men stared at each other, and then leaned forward. 

Through the bars they shared a chaste kiss. 

Both rested their forheads against the bar, Heero's hand now resting on the back of Duo's neck. 

They stayed like that for a while. 

Then Heero pulled away. 

"I'm going to find a way around this room," he said. 

"Please, hurry. This is just my temporary cell. Who knows how long they'll keep me here," Duo whispered, glancing back at the door behind him. 

Heero nodded as he stepped back towards the door in his side. 

He walked through and shut the door. He turned around and placed a hand on it. "I'll be back soon, koi," he whispered, before turning and running. 

X 

Forty five minutes. 

That's how damn long it took him to fight and find his way to the other side of the cell. 

If his calculations were right, then Duo's cell should just be around the corner. 

He turned left and stopped. 

There it was! 

With his heart beating fast, and a smile on his face, Heero surged forward. He jammed a piece of wire he had found during his journey and hoped that he would be able to pick the lock with it. 

The door, however, swung open. 

Heero stood still, his hope quickly fading to fear. 

He slowly stepped through the door and turned to face the cot. 

A moment later, Heero had slammed the door shut and was sitting on the wet floor, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

Why? Why was he being tormented like this? 

He clenched his eyes tight as his fists pressed against his sockets, trying to stop the tears. 

And to keep him from facing reality. 

He listened to the lapping water of the sewage, forcing himself not to cry out loud, holding back the sobs in his throat. 

He didn't want to think about what was behind the door. 

All that blood. 

A body ripped open. 

Intestines spilling out onto the floor. 

Eyes gouged out. 

And chestnut hair that had been hacked into shoulder length. 

tbc. . . 

_A/N: *grim laugh* *cough* I'm thinking about 2 to three chapters left. *little girl voice* But how fast will they come out with so little feedback? *blinks huge innocent eyes*_


	6. Chapter 5 Getting Closer to the Truth

** Living Hell**

**Chapter 5**

Heero wiped the tears that managed to escape from his eyes. It was as if all his senses were shutting down. He couldn't see much further past the floor beneath his feet, and he didn't hear anything but the gentle throbbing of his heart. He couldn't feel the chill in the air anymore. 

Nothing. 

That's what he felt. 

Absolutely nothing. 

Except for the occassional stray tear that made the same trail down his cheek. 

A shriek snapped him out of his grief induced daze. 

"Lemme go!" 

It was Rena. 

Heero tore down the halls, making sure that his shot gun was loaded. 

"You are not well at all," came another voice. 

Heero rounded to corner and spotted the nurse holding Rena's arm, tightly. In her hand was a long sharp pic like object. 

"I'll make you better," said the nurse. "Just as soon as I reach that special spot right near the eye." 

Rena shrieked again as she tried to dig her small black shoes against the tile floor, her free hand trying to pry the older woman away from her arm. 

She shook her head side to side, braids flailing in the air as she tried to stay away from the tool in the nurse's grasp. 

"Let her go!' shouted Heero, aiming the shot gun. 

The nurse looked up at him, her eyes flashing. 

"Why? She's responsible for this, don't you know?" 

"You're responsible for your own actions!" shouted Rena. "Don't try to pin this on other people! It's your fault you're here!" 

"No!" shrieked the nurse. "I just know, as soon as your dead, I'll wake up from this hellish nightmare!" 

Heero pulled the trigger, eyes closing. 

He had hoped he would never have to kill another innocent human being, but just where did an insane person lie? 

He heard the metal pick clatter and he opened his eyes. 

Rena was running down another hall while the nurse sat on the floor in shock. 

"Why did you save her?" she asked in bewilderment. "Don't you see? As long as she lives, we'll be trapped here! And all because of him! They are connected somehow!" 

"What are you talking about?" Heero responded, levelling the gun towards her. 

Just because he missed the first time didn't mean he was going to risk it by missing her again. 

The nurse trembled. "She's part of this, somehow. . . I don't know... but it started with her... with her family... she's evil! I know she is! I'm not, I'm innocent, but she's punishing me for... for no reason at all. They're punishing me, for no reason at all." The woman's eyes began to grow blank. 

"Or maybe it's you who is the main reason behind all this." 

The nurse lunged at him, and Heero cursed as he raised the shot gun as a defensive weapon, having not actually taken the time to reload. 

The nurse's hands landed on the weapon, trying to shake it out of his grasp. 

Heero dropped to his back, using his legs to kick up and catch the nurse in the stomach, sending her over him. 

The nurse just scrambled up, spittle flying from her mouth as she let out a hellish scream. She flew at him again, clawing at him. 

Heero stumbled as he tried to grab her, hoping that he wouldn't have to use his shot gun on her. 

Sharp nails raked across his face, drawing blood. 

Heero shoved her, sending her back down towards the floor. 

She jumped up yet again, and raced into one of the rooms. 

Heero stood there panting, realizing that this entire journey was wearing him out. His body ached for sleep and this fight was only using up what little energy he had left. 

The door to the room burst open, and the nurse returned, carrying an axe. 

Heero backpedaled, having been taken completely off guard. 

He pulled back as the nurse swung that axe at him, and he felt the rush of air as it barely missed his head. 

He pushed forward, using his shot gun as a bat, and swung it at the nurse's stomach. He hoped to be able to disarm her and put her out of commission before running after Rena _and _hunting Zechs down. 

Sharp nails raked across his face, and when Heero glanced up, he no longer saw human eyes in the woman's face. Instead, her eyes had gone completely red. 

Heero instinctively jumped back. The nurse was no human. Was she ever to begin with? Heero aimed the shot gun at her direction and fired. The gun went off, hitting her in the shoulder. The nurse just jerked back, recovered, then continued to charge after him. Heero fired again, backing up, and still she moved towards him. It was as if she couldn't register the pain that shot gun blasts should have been giving her. 

He found himself out of shells, and rather than taking the time to reload, he just started swinging the shot gun. He caught her upside the head, in the face, across the chest, but she wouldn't relent. It wasn't until he caught her hand with the axe did she drop it, and Heero instinctively went for it. Once in his hands, he swung upwards, and the sound of flesh being cut was heard as blood rained down on him. 

He looked up and stared into painfilled brown eyes. She then gave him a soft smile, and spoke with a soft and broken voice. 

"Thanks... for freeing me... this time." A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly slumped to the ground, Heero catching her in his arms. 

His face took an appearance of shock. She _had _been human. He had killed another human being. 

He slowly lowered her to the ground, staring at her calm face. Something had tormented her in life, and now she was at peace. But what did she mean by "this time?" 

X 

Heero tried not to gag as he opened the door leading the the back part of the asylum. Bodies were laying everywhere, completely mutilated. He had a feeling that the crazy nurse had been responsible for this blood shed, and the little sympathy he felt became one of disbelief and horror. If something could possess a person to do something like this... what was to say that he would be safe from the same thing? Maybe this place, this town, did this to people. 

The door opened and a rush of fresh air met Heero's lungs. The sky was growing dark again and the fog was clearing up. He took a quick look. The yard was enclosed in a fifty foot wall of concrete, but to one side was a part the had crumbled down loose, leaving it open. He made his way to it, and when he walked through, he could see a giant lake. 

Pulling out the map to make sure, Heero located that the hotel was across this very lake. Looking down the shore line, Heero could see the dock that had been on the map, and what looked like a row boat tied to it. 

He jogged towards it and reach it in a short amount of time. He soon found himself climbing into the boat, the rope that held it to the dock in his hands. Settling down, he glanced towards the light that flickered in a distance... from a lighthouse most likely. He grabbed the two oars and began to paddle. With each stroke, the anger inside him began to grow. Somewhere in that hotel he might find a clue to finding Zechs. And when he did, he would be the last human he would kill... if Zechs was even still human to begin with. He had caused too much grief, and he did the worst by having Duo killed. 

The memory of seeing Duo's body flashed in his mind, further fueling his anger. He wanted Zechs dead, no matter what. He was glad that he didn't tell the others where he was going. More than likely, they would have tried to stop him, said something about bringing him back alive so that justice could be served. 

Well, justice will be served, but under his own terms. He wasn't going to risk a chance that Zechs would serve a sentence that would seem unfair when comparing it to the loss of Duo Maxwell. 

The sun was finally setting when he reached the shore. He jumped out into the water and pulled the boat further inland. Standing up and catching his breath, he looked around. Had it been a different story, this place would have been beautiful. The trees had some life in them, the green still almost fresh. 

The building itself was more elegant than what he had seen in the pictures. And somewhere, on the third floor, he hoped to find a clue. 

X 

During the war, Heero was surrounded by the sounds of explosion and gunblasts and thermal weapons. After living 3 years of peace, he found that his nerves were being rattled by the sounds that his shotgun was emmiting. 

He realized that he hated violence. Living a peaceful life had made him somewhat soft. 

And yet here he was, tearing into yet another creature, sending pieces of it flying in the air as he kept shooting it again and again and again. 

BAM! click BAM! click BAM! 

Heero panted heavily as he looked around the front lawn. Anything sneaking around was now dead. He looked at the staircase leading to the door. He had almost reached it when he had been attacked. And now he realized that the air here felt like it was trying to suffocate him. And standing before the house, coming down from his adrenaline high, Heero couldn't help but think that he had been here once before. 

But it wasn't a hotel before, was it? 

Heero shook his head and began running to the door. He turned the handle and found it unlocked. 

The room inside was dark, and Heero was forced to bring out his flashlight. The gentle hum of the airconditioner was all that he could hear. His body began to move on it's own. It was definitely as if he knew this place. He had been here before... but in his dreams? Or in real life? 

He walked slowly towards the hall that he knew held the staircase. He approached it with caution, ready to fight whatever was up there. His body was drenched with nervous sweat as he continued to trek on upwards, reaching the staircase and heading to the third floor. 

The air was cold, but it gave him chills, but the tempertaure of his body continued to rise as his anxiety built up. 

Room 312 was his destination. 

Before long, he found himself standing in the 300 hallway, the key to the room in his hand. He slowly walked towards it, counting off each door. In room 312, he hoped to find some answers. Find out where Zechs was... find him and kill him. 

Heero stopped in front of a door marked 312. With trembling fingers, he gripped the doorknob. It didn't turn. Old habits kicking in, Heero pressed his back against the wall adgancent to the door. Reaching out with his hand, he used the key, inserted it, and turned it. 

The door clicked as it unlocked. 

He pocketed the key, reached for the doorknob again, and turned it. 

The door opened silently, as he cracked it open. Shotgun in hand, he peered into the crack of the doorway, body tense and ready to dodge should someone be waiting there with a weapon to fire at him. 

Instead, his eyes spotted a large bed in the center of the room. 

Someone was lying in it, covered up. 

Heero carefully crept in, aiming his shotgun at the person. 

Was the person alive? Dead? Or another one of those creatures, ready to attack. Was it Zechs? 

Heero raised the weapon to fire it. But he paused. Instead, he moved closer, and using the tip of the gun, he pulled back the sheets of the bed. 

Cobalt eyes blinked sleepily as they opened. Then they widened. 

Heero stumbled back as the figure sat up in startlement, shot gun dropping to his side. 

"Heero?!" 

"I saw you dead..." Heero whispered. 

X 

Heero stared in amazement as he stroked Duo's braid. 

Duo sat silently next to him, hands between his legs, clasped together. 

He looked completely unharmed, a satin black button up shirt on him, and no traces of blood. His face wasn't pale, and no bruises. He looked perfectly healthy for someone that supposedly was gutted. 

Then he began to speak. "You shouldn't be here. He might come back for me." 

Heero looked out the window. "I'll see him if he comes," he said, remembering how Zechs was able to fly. 

Duo shook his head. "There's a secret entrance that leads to the basement. It's the entrance he uses the most. I don't like it. Brings bad memories. The blood... so much blood. I thought I wouldn't have to see that much blood again after the war." 

Duo's eyes watered as he tried to blink the tears away. "You should leave, Heero. Forget about me. It would be better, for all of us." 

"Duo, I can't do that. I was lost without you, and I don't want to feel that again. When I thought I found you dead in that cell, I almost went crazy with shock and rage. Without you, I'll have no focus in life... I'll just be the Perfect Soldier, and I don't want that anymore." 

They remained silent a bit longer. 

"I don't even know who it was," Duo finally whispered. "I figured maybe he was trying to throw you off, by placing a look-a-like in there. For a while, I believed that it worked. Then you should up here." 

"I wanted to kill him. I still do." Heero leaned over and gently kissed Duo on the lips. "He took you from me... and I hate him for that." 

Duo looked at him sadly. "You left me open for that when you chose Relena over me." 

"I was drunk. I didn't mean it when I asked her to marry me." 

"Then why did you..." 

"Why did I say it?" Heero interrupted. For some reason, he didn't want Duo to complete the question. "I guess at that point, I mistakened the need to guard her as love. I was stupid. I was not the Perfect Soldier for once." 

"You liked being in control of your life," Duo whispered. "I guess I made you lose it." 

Heero didn't know what to say. Duo was no longer the confidant young man he knew, and he hated Zechs even more for changing him. 

"You opened my eyes to new experiences, new feelings." He brought up his hand and carressed Duo's cheek, before giving him another kiss. He pushed forward, pressuring Duo to lay down. 

Duo complied, hesitant hands coming up around his shoulders. 

Heero continued to kiss him gently. "I missed this," he murmured, moving from Duo's lips to the side of his neck. 

Duo said nothing, but his breathing began to increase in speed. 

With gentle fingers, Heero began to unbutton Duo's shirt. 

He exposed the skin and paid attention to it with his lips and tongue. 

He slowly undressed his long lost lover, and showed him just how much he missed him. 

With loving fingers, he prepped him, and with slow motions, he took him. His speed started slow and steady, then increased as he relished the sounds that Duo made... soft gasps and pleasure filled moans. Hands grabbing at his arms, his chest, his back, and his head. 

He had Duo begging for release before he finally gave it to him. 

And as they lay down breathing heavily, Heero embraced Duo tightly and whispered, "I love you." 

Duo said nothing for a few moments, then whispered back, "I know." 

Heero frowned as he lifted himself up to peer down. 

Duo's eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. 

He had fallen asleep. 

Slightly hurt at not hearing those words said to him, Heero forgave Duo. Instead, he gave a gentle smile, and moved into a comfortable position, holding Duo close in his arms for the rest of the night. 

X 

It was close to dawn, and both Heero and Duo lay asleep on the bed. Heero was on his back, one hand resting on his stomach, the other cradling Duo. 

Duo was also on his back, head resting in the nook between Heero's side and arm. 

A shadow flitted across them. 

Duo stirred, then his eyes fluttered open. A moment later, his eyes opened wide and he took a quick intake of air. 

X 

It was the feeling of cold that first woke him up. Reaching out, Heero became fully awake when he realized that Duo was no longer by his side. 

Sitting up, he looked around. The room looked untouched, so where did he go? 

Heero stood up the check the restroom. Maybe Duo was taking a shower? But it was quiet. 

As he got near, Heero looked out the balcony window. 

He froze. 

Through the foggy haze, he could make out a figure in red with long hair running from the grounds, and in two were two more figures. One in black with a braid dancing in the air, and the one was half their size, with long light colored hair. 

"NO!!!" shouted Heero as he slammed the glass in front of him. 

Zechs was taking Duo again, and it looked like he had Rena. 

"Give him back!" Heero kicked at the door, trying to smash the glass. It didn't work. 

He yanked at the handle, but it wouldn't give. 

Clouds began to race over the sky, covering the sun and the little bit of light that was visible. The darkness seemed to cause the fog to fade away, and one brief moment later, Heero could have sworn that they just disappeared into mid air. 

Heero tore out of the room, heading to the first floor. No matter what, he had to follow them. He had just found Duo, and there was no way he was going to let him go either without a fight. 

He would kill Zechs, he would find a knife and use it, gut him and slit his throat. He didn't care if he was human or not, Zechs had to die. 

He skipped several steps and ran to the dining room where large glass doors led to the backyard. 

They too were locked and didn't break as he kicked at it, punched it, threw chairs at it, and shot it. 

Then he remembered the basement. 

Tearing back out of the room, Heero let his instincts kick in as they guided him to another door. 

It was unmarked, but somehow he knew that it led to the basement. The door opened before him. 

Racing down the steps, Heero grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. He continued to jog, his breathing erratic, hands trembling. 

He tried each door and they led to other rooms. 

Then one was suddenly before him, marked "Back Lawn." 

Heero opened it and ran in, the door clicking shut behind him. 

And froze. 

The walls of the staircase was engulfed in flames, and someone stood on the steps, running towards him. 

"Daddy? Daddy is that you?" 

Heero remained silent, clutching the shotgun in hand. Momoru. 

The young mand stopped a few steps shy of him. "Why aren't you saying anything, Daddy? Please, I need you to forgive... oh... it's you." 

Heero felt a bit of astonishment that the young man could ignore the fire that was surrounding him. 

"I thought you were... never mind." 

"Why are you here?" Heero found himself asking. 

"I told you... I'm looking for my father. I need to... I need to hear him one last time. But that's impossible, isn't it. Out of all the people, it was him that I..." Momoru choked back his tears. "It doesn't matter anymore. Whether it's false hope or not, I can't give up. I can't leave until I am at peace with myself. Maybe you should do the same. Whoever you are looking for, leave him alone. It might be better for the both of you." 

"I told you, I can't do that." 

"Playing hero, huh?" Momoru sneered. "Just give up. If you are here, then you are no hero. Don't you understand?" Momoru began to walk back up the steps towards a wooden door. 

Heero tried to go after him, but the flames suddenly erupted in his path. 

"Momoru!" he screamed. "The fire! Run!" 

"Oh, you see it, too?" Momoru asked, turning back once more. "I see it everyday." 

And then he was gone. 

Heero couldn't take the heat any longer and went back the way he came from. 

And was shocked to find himself not in the basement, but at the bottom of a very long, long, staircase. It went up and up and up, and almost looked like it didn't end. 

He stepped on it, and watched with horrid fascination as the walls before him began to deteriorate. 

Rust colored stains began to crow from the ceiling, and drip downwards. The floor looked cracked and ancient, and even the stairs began to look old. 

Somehow, Heero knew that he was heading in the right direction. 

He began to run up the steps. 

X 

One black car pulled up in front of a building that was fenced in by a concrete wall and tall iron gates. 

The car was turned off as a light fog created a haze in front of the building. 

The occupants got out and looked around. 

Quatre's blue eyes had small bags under them, and they were rimmed in red. He looked horrible, but tried to retain some diginity by placing sunglasses over his eyes, even though the clouds were gathering, blocking the light. 

On the other side of the car, Trowa and Wufei stood side by side, looking out into the building. 

"I don't like this place," Quatre said softly. "There's something... different... and I'm not talking about the asylum. I'm talking about this whole town in general." 

Trowa gave him a supportive smile. "Come on... let's go inside," he murmured. 

The three young men traveled forward as the gate before them swung open. 

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 6 Living Hell

**Living Hell**

**Chapter 6**

It felt like he had been running upwards forever. But there was a door there in sight, and he pushed himself as hard as he could to reach it. With trembling hands, he grasped the handle and pulled it towards him. He stepped in, and the door shut behind him. 

Darkness. 

And somewhere before him, he could see a tiny bit of light. 

He pulled out his flashlight and tried to turn it on. The light bulb flickered, then went dead. Heero groaned inwardly as he put it away. 

He took a step forwards and paused. Everything seemed so silent, he couldn't even hear the sounds of his foot steps. 

_Heero, your friends are here..._

Heero whirled around at the sound of that voice. There was no one around, yet he was positive that he had heard it. Moving quickly, Heero's heart rate began to increase as he heard whispering coming from the shadows. 

_Heero, please, just leave._

__Duo. 

_Relena, will you marry me?_

__Himself. 

_You always made him cry, you still do!_

__Rena. 

_I just wanted to be happy._  
_Every time I nearly get away, I'm thwarted.  
It hurts, Heero... It hurts....  
Heero, forget it... it's been over a year.  
Duo's gone, just let things be._

Over and over, many voices began to whisper, filled with grief or anger. Quatre's voice, Trowa's voice, Wufei's, Relena's, Sally's... It was starting to drive him mad as he continued his trek forward. 

After what felt like hours... Heero began to slow down. 

He stopped to catch his breath, having succeeded in blocking out the voices plaguing him. A moment later, a rumbling sound was heard. And sirens. They began to increase in volume, hurting his ears. Heero clutched his head, wincing in pain. 

Then he was thrown to the ground as the floor beneath him began to shift in an upward motion. A bit of light could be seen coming from above. 

The floor then stopped, and a loud slamming sound of metal against metal could be heard. 

Blackness followed as his head slammed against the ground. 

X 

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei moved silently along the clean halls. 

There in front of them was their destination. 

X 

Heero grunted as he gingerly picked himself up. 

He touched his lip and winced at the pain. 

A pain filled scream was suddenly heard, and it made him jump. 

He recognized it. Duo!! 

Heero ran with another burst of energy, heading towards the sound, knowing in the back of his mind that he was unarmed and ill prepared. But he didn't care. He needed to see Duo, save him, claim him. 

Up ahead, the light got more clear. He could see a bed, and two people. 

Metal bars were behind them, looking like a giant cage. 

Someone was standing behind that, a small someone. 

Heero realized with dread that it was Rena behind the bars, Duo on the bed, and Zechs hunched over him, thrusting into him. 

"Leave him alone!" he screamed, desperation rooting him to his spot. 

The mask Zechs wore only showed the evil grin on his face. Duo continued to struggle underneath him, crying in pain and humiliation. 

"Please, please, stop," he was moaning . "It hurts, it hurts..." 

Zechs thrust in one more time, and panted heavily. "You will only be mine, even in death," he murmured, before bringing up a large kitchen knife, and bringing it down. 

"NOOO!!!!" screamed Heero, as he watched the blood from Duo's neck splattering the face and chest of Zechs. 

Duo's body went limp, head falling back, and Heero could see the lifeless eyes. 

"NOOOO!!!! You BASTARD!! Why'd you kill him?!" 

Heero rushed towards him, ready to strangle the blonde with his bare hands. 

Something stepped in front of him, and pushed him down. 

It was the creature that had knocked him off the hospital, the same one that was in the painting titled "Judgment." It towered over him, spear in hand. 

Heero crawled backwards, trying to stand. But the creature raised a leg and kicked him back down. 

Heero moved back again, but realized that the creature was doing nothing more. For some reason, it wasn't going to try to kill him now, but he wanted him down there. 

Behind it, Zechs got off Duo's body, and walked towards him. 

Everything seemed off... Zechs's firm body covered in blood and gore... yet the face and hair seemed to be absolutely clean. A chilling smile was on his face. 

"Why did _I _kill him?" he asked. 

Heero felt his throat tightening. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. "You took him from me three years ago! Wasn't that enough?! Why kill him?" 

"Three years ago?" murmured Zechs. "Was it really three years ago since you last saw Duo ...alive?" 

_"Relena, will you marry me?"_

_A gasp._

_Duo running away, hurt._

_Into the arms of Zechs._

_Who takes him in, astonished, then angry as he glares at Heero._

_Holds Duo tight and then leads him away._

_Relena looking bewildered by the actions._

The sudden memory forcing itself into his head hurt. He leaned forward, clutching the sides of his head as he let out a pain filled cry. Gasping for air, he opened his eyes to glare up at Zechs. 

"What are you..?" 

"Who are you, to question my actions... when you haven't questioned your own?" 

Zechs raised a hand, and Heero screamed in pain again, thrashing against the floor. 

_"With this ring, I do thee wed..."_

_Cold eyes scan the room, and land on a pair of sad cobalt eyes. Nothing is felt until their owner's hand is gently grasped by another hand._

_Duo turns and gives Zechs a sad but gentle smile._

_A wave of bitter feelings rises inside him, and his hands clench a little tightly on Relena's._

__Heero moaned as he tried to open his eyes. He found himself on his hands and knees, trying to crawl away from Zechs and the monster with the spear. 

"No, no, no," he kept muttering. "That didn't happen... I never married her..." 

"You didn't?" he heard the doubtful voice of Rena asking. Glancing back, he froze. She was standing there... looking at him with such hatred. Bloody tears streamed down her cheeks. And the little white dress she wore looked so much like Relena's on their wedding... 

...day. 

"No," Heero whispered again, confused to the point of tears. He tried to stop, he really did, but all of Dr. J's teachings were so faded now, and everything human was coming to the front. 

"We never went through the wedding. Not when you took him that day I accidentally proposed! I was drunk!" 

"An excuse... Heero?" 

Heero let out another groan, as he was assaulted yet again with more images. 

_Holding Relena's hand, he escorts her down a staircase, and falters in his steps as he sees Duo walking in, with Zechs._

_A hand so quick that only he spotted it, slips away from Duo's back, caressing it._

_Duo glances at Zechs and offers him a gentle smile, one no longer filled with sadness... but one of uncertainty, and also of promise._

__Heero clenched his fists and his eyes, trying to block out what he knew was coming next. 

_Their second year anniversary. That was what they were going to celebrate, and they had met with Duo and Zechs to discuss party plans. But Zechs took Relena away, to tell her something important._

_All alone, he stares at Duo, sitting there, sipping his drink. He scoots over, startling Duo, and raises a hand to caress his face._

_"I made a mistake."_

_Duo looks at him, perplexed. "Heero... I... What do you mean?"_

_"I never should have said 'I do.'" He leans closer. "I still love you." Lips ghost Duo's cheek._

_Duo pulls away, eyes wide. "B-but Heero..."_

_The familiarity of warm lips touching his sends a burning sensation throughout his body._

_Duo pulls away, looking more upset._

Tears flowed down Heero's cheeks. "I don't want to hear it," his words came out, in a soft sob. 

_He pulls away from Duo in time, as Relena and Zechs approach._

_Relena looks slightly puzzled, but also happy, and Zechs looks relieved._

_"Congratulations," she says to Duo._

_Duo just gives her a nervous smile and nods._

_"Congratulations for what?"_

_Zechs looks at him, then Duo. "You didn't tell him?"_

_"I was about to," whispers Duo._

_"Tell me what?"_

_Zechs looks at Duo with passionate eyes. "Duo and I've decided that we wish to become legally joined. I guess you can say, we're getting married."_

_Eyes glance down to their hands, and both men wear gold bands with diamond studs._

_The pounding of his heart is loud in his ears._

_He glances back at and sees red as Duo looks at Zechs, giving him that special smile that had once belonged to him._

_Duo was Zechs now... _

_No..._

_Duo was his..._

_He would never be Zechs's._

_Duo turns to him, and he waits to hear Duo deny it._

_"I've been looking for happiness for so long..." Duo said. "And I found it with Zechs. Doing this officially is something that we both want, a promise to the whole world that we are in love and wish to be together forever."_

"NOOO!!!!! No!!! He loved me, dammit, not you, never you! You stole him away!!" 

"Oh really? Then tell me, Heero... why is _he_ dead?" 

Heero felt something in his hand. He loosened his grip and opened his eyes. He found himself staring at blue satin. He realized that it was wrapped around a leg. 

Eyes moving upward, Heero could see the rest of the body taking shape. The blue satin cloth soon gave way to pale flesh. The beginning of pale pubic hair peeked from underneath, and above that, a belly button. A muscular abdomen gave way to a smooth chest, and something red coated part of it, running down to his armpits. 

Heero felt his stomach lurch as he arrived to the neck, where something had cut it down to the bone. 

_In the reflection of the window, he can see pale blue eyes widen in fear and surprise, as his hand roughly grasps the long blonde hair on the back of his head._

_The mug in his hands falls to the ground and shatters, as a large knife digs deep into the skin, and blood spurts out, coating the window._

_The pale, long hair gently rises and falls, as the body moves towards the floor._

Pale blue eyes stared at him without seeing, as all the life had been drained away. 

Heero pulled away, his mind going into shock. 

"It can't be," he whispered. "But you... you're..." Heero looked away from Milliardo Peacecraft's dead body, and stared at the man with the trademark mask. 

A hand reached under the mask, and began to pull it up. 

X 

Quatre's hand trembled as he held it up to the glass in front of him. 

A feeling of dread threatened to overwhelm him. He hated this place, and Allah forgive him, he hated the people here. There was such despair, and evil, and he so wanted to leave. 

X 

Heero shook with overflowing emotions as he stared at himself. 

His exact image just smirked at him, Zechs's mask in hand. Blond hair was attached under the mask... a wig. 

"Don't you remember?" he whispered. "Reclaiming Duo..?" 

_In the dark, cobalt eyes look violet, and beautiful as they widen in surprise. Then in fear._

_He cries out "Heero" in growing panic as he makes his way to him. Despite the two years of peace, he trained himself to remain in top shape, and easily pins Duo back onto the bed that he shared with Zechs._

_"Heero, no, stop! Where's Zechs?!"_

_"Downstairs. He won't ever bother you again."_

_"No!! Zechs!"_

_He slaps him, angered by the name. "You were mine," he screams, taking advantage of Duo's naked state. "And you will always be mine."_

_He takes him by force, believing that the screams of pain and begging to stop was sounds of extreme pleasure and begging to continue. _

Tears rolled down Heero's cheek, as grief settled in. He remembered. He remembered it all... and after his horrendous act... 

_"I love you," he whispers, kissing Duo's neck._

_"What did you do to Zechs?" Duo answers back, weak and in tears._

_"Why do you care so much about him?!" Once again, rage flows through him, and he savagely begins to strike at the worn out body beneath him. _

_He pulls out the same knife he used on Zechs, and brings it down. Duo's eyes widen in shock, and as he bleeds, he resumes his actions. "You are mine," he grunts. "Mine in life and death! Not Zechs, you hear?! Mine, mine, MINE!!!"_

X 

Quatre hid in the bathroom, overwhelmed with the emotions he was picking up. One of them triggered his memory of that night... that night they realized that Duo and Zechs were in danger... 

And they had been too late. 

X 

_He kisses the cold lips of Duo, and stares into the blank eyes. He stands up and sees that he is coated in blood._

_A smile rests on his face, relishing in the fact that he was the last to have Duo all to himself._

_Then reality sits in._

_Duo's gone. _

_And he is responsible._

_He begins to shake, as he moves backward, until he rests against the wall. He raises his bloodied and shaking hands in front of him in horror. What has he done? With a wailing cry, he sinks down to the floor. What has he done? Duo..._

_Tears pour out as unearthly wails continue to come out from deep in his chest, and he swears that he can hear Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa shouting Duo's and Zechs's name. He hears the bedroom door opening, but everything begins to fade black. _

_"What have you done?" someone asks in horror._

_"It wasn't my fault." And soon, he is unaware of anything._

X 

Wufei's face was pale as he eyed the body of the female before him. 

"Who was she?" he asked, the feel of the place making him feel ill. 

The doctor sighed. "She was a former nurse in the hospital. A good person at first. Very loving with children. Then one day, she just snapped. Killed all the children in the pediatrics ward before she was stopped." 

"Why?" Trowa asked, sadly. 

The doctor shrugged. "I can't say. She really didn't have a reason like the others. But personally... I think it's this place. I mean, you look around and half the people are enjoying life here. They have it made or are at peace. But the other half... they live a life of darkness. Take Momoru, for example." The doctor pointed to a room. 

"Ever since he was five, he was physically and sexually abused by his family, except for his father. At thirteen, his father found out what had been happening while he was away, and took him with him. But one night, Momoru just snapped and went on a murderous rampage, taking out most of his family. When his father found out, he tried to stop him. However, in Momoru's state, he didn't recognize him and killed him. The police found him in shock, holding the body of his father, rocking back and forth. He regained enough lucidity to ask where his father went... and then... he became like that. A living doll." 

_Very much like Heero, _thought Quatre. 

"This poor unfortunate... she also lived in a bad situation. Her step mother sold her to pedophiles on a nightly basis, and was freed when her mother was found dead. No one quite knows who did it, but it seemed like a turn for the better for Serena. And when the Maxwell-Peacecrafts took interest in adopting her... well, she just shone. But then... well, you know." 

Quatre nodded. He remembered very well. That same time they found Milliardo dead on the kitchen floor, and Heero huddled in a corner upstairs near Duo's mangled body... a little blond girl had run in and begun screaming. 

Quatre struggled against the tears in his eyes. She wailed in such grief, before turning on Heero and screaming such obscenities that tore into his heart, cursing Heero and threatening to make his life hell as long as they both lived. 

Then she broke down and cried some more, and soon went into shock, following the same fate as Heero... captivity in an asylum. 

X 

Heero shook his head, weeping. 

"Heero..." he heard a whisper. 

He raised his head, tears blurring his vision. There in front of him stood Duo, his eyes looking so sad. Behind him was Milliardo, and together they made a lovely, heavenly vision. They seemed to float in mid-air, radiant light emanating from within. 

Heero raised a trembling hand... and he knew... he knew that if he touched them... he would be... 

"No..." Heero pulled away, his grief turning into rage. 

Duo pulled back and buried his face into Milliardo's chest, as Milliardo held him tight, a look of defeat on both of their faces. 

"No, no, no! This is all a trick! Duo was with me first, and we were the ones meant to be. I will not let him go!" 

The floor began to shake as the monster with the spear slowly rose behind Heero. 

Rena remained without an expression, and the clone of Heero simply faded, a malicious grin on his face. 

Duo turned to Heero, tears wetting his cheeks, and he said in a pleading voice. "Please, Heero... please, just let us be and rest in peace..." 

Heero lunged for their fading images, hatred and insanity in his eyes. 

X 

_Quatre glanced back at the asylum, shivering as he began to see traces of the fog moving up. This was the last time he would ever come up here. There was no way his mind would stand another visit. The others were silent as they drove away, but he had a feeling that they felt the same way. Especially with the words of the doctor that still rang clear in their heads._

X 

"I can't even begin to describe it. This town, the people, they live off the land. And the land seems to live off of them. Everything here is so black and white, and at the same time, so damn secretive. The happy people, they enjoy walking out in the sun, going out by the lake, enjoying life. It's like they're blind to the evils in the world. Really good people that seem to be protected with good luck and faith." 

_Heero's hand passes through Duo and Milliardo, as Rena steps back, blinking only once._

"Then there are the others. The ones that seem to live in darkness. They are blinded with fear, rage, hatred, envy, greed... you name it. And all they see is the fog... the fog that blinds them and cuts them off from everyone else. The fog that is so thick, it slowly chokes the life out of you. " 

_Heero screams in rage, then gasps in surprised pain, as the edge of the spear suddenly pokes out through his chest, blood spraying and dripping all over the floor in front of him._

"Years ago, there was a cult that was the purest of evils. Many speculate that maybe that had something to do with the way this town is turning out. The evil lingers, infecting those most susceptible to it, so in a way, everyone is at risk. And even with that knowledge, we seem afraid to move on out. It just calls us back." 

_Heero's hands are slick with the blood, as the glares at the laughing Rena. He tries to pull out the spear, and instead screams in agony when the monster behind him wrenches it to one side. Blood begins to come out of his mouth, choking him._

"It's a haven, and a jail, at the same time. I fear to say that I see the fog. I envy those that haven't been touched yet by the evil that lives here. And seeing your reactions, I know that you, too, run the risk of seeing that fog. I suggest you stay away, although if it is meant to be, you will return, regardless. To those that know the taste of evil... this place will never be sanctuary." 

_Rena steps in front of him, bending down to stare at him. Angry, yet remorseful tears fall down her face. Words fail to come out as he lays in his back, a gaping hole in his chest. Above him, the ceiling begins to cave in as the floor continues to shake. Yet, Rena remains untouched, and still. The vision begins to go black, and he knows he's dying. Yet... he refuses to accept it. He can't... he won't...Duo will never belong to Zechs. Never..._

"This place, this town, this... Silent Hill..." 

_Heero stares in wonderment as he looks around this foggy place. He's been here before... but in dreams. _

"...is nothing but a living hell." 

_'Duo's here... somewhere... and I will save him.' Heero steps out onto the deserted road, and disappears into the swirling mists. _

fin 

A/N: *grins wickedly* So? Yes, I wasn't going to originally use the town, but decided, what the heck, if I based it off the game so much, might as well use the town's name. One thing about the game is that it still leaves so much unanswered... especially when you play it wrong!! So true to the game... there are many things unanswered. Is Rena responsible for Heero's punishment? Is it just Heero's guilt fabricating the world he lives in? Does Silent Hill exist to punish the guilty? Or is all in the imaginations of those that live there? It was fun writing this, and so I bid thee all farewell. I can assure you, there will be no sequel. So the biggest question now is... did the others escape the fate of Silent Hill..? You decide... *fades with an evil laugh* 


End file.
